I Won't Love You
by AyaWinchester
Summary: She is the last of her kind, and she is being hunted.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Hair white as fresh snow and eyes black as coal. Any child born with these traits are as good as dead the moment they arrive into this world, an order from a previous Commander, who feared the power these people possess; an unnaturally quick ability to heal within minutes of an injury and use this power to heal others as well.

Rakshia was the last of her kind, her mother had died in the process of birthing her, and her father had been able to hide her existence for six years, teaching her to fight, to hunt. But, one mistake had led him to reveal his child's existence, and he fell by the sword of a Trikru soldier, as he fought to protect his only child while telling her to run. She had done so, saving her own life, and had since been on the run, on her own for ten years.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

 _Hungry_ , Rakshia thought as she leaned against her spear, using it as a makeshift walking stick, instead of the lethal weapon that it was. It had been eight days since she'd eaten, and four since her canteen had run dry. But she wasn't quite thirsty enough to consider drinking her urine. Not yet at least.

Her belly grumbled loudly and if the roars it sounded off didn't attract attention to her location, the sounds of her stumbling feet through the thick brush surely would. However, Rakshia was hoping no one would pay her too much mind, tugging the hood of her jacket down so that it obscured most of her face, and if she needed to remove it, her white hair was stained with red juice she'd made from crushing insects. Plus sleeping on the ground meant her hair was caked with all sorts of dirt and grime. Sucking a breath in through gritted teeth, Rakshia stuck her spear in the ground and sat leaning against a thick tree, if she had the energy she might have tried to climb it and hunt for birds nests in hopes of finding chicks or eggs, but the odds were against her. _Huh, of all the ways to go, never thought it would be starving and dehydration._

The singing of birds was all that could be heard at the moment, typically Rakshia enjoyed sitting in the forest listening to their songs and calls, but now, something about it made her think that they were mocking her, and her inability to capture them. She grimaced again, the pain of hunger telling her to fight, that if she would only keep looking, she might find food, but she could survive without food it was water she needed. Licking her chapped, cracking lips and tasting blood, Rakshia hoped rain might come. But from the clear sky that could be seen through the thick canopy, there would be no luck today.

 _Move,_ she told herself, there was no honor in lying in the dirt waiting to perish, her father had not given his life for hers so she could starve, lost in the woods. Gripping her spear in her left hand, Rakshia planted her feet in the soil and pushed herself up. Shuffling through the forest once again, Rakshia tried to take in her surroundings. She'd heard Trikru speaking in a trading post about Mountain Men being spotted in these woods. She'd heard stories of these beings before, but the only bit of information that ever correlated was those taken were never seen again.

But as her ears strain for some sound that would suggest that she was being followed, she picked up on something far more pleasant, a musical noise that made Rakshia pick up her pace, shoving branches out of her way, she could see it; a river, water, the most lovely thing she'd seen in months. Sliding down a steep incline Rakshia ran to the water, tripping over something, she assumed to be rocks, but she was too delirious to give a damn.

Crawling on her hands and knees to the edge of the river Rakshia began scooping handfuls of the precious liquid to her bone dry mouth and gulping it down, coughing when in went down the wrong passage but she kept slurping down the thing that was saving her life. When her belly was full, she just knelt her hands in the river, panting and then laughing at the prospect she'd almost died when water was so close. Then a sharp thought prodded Rakshia, she was by a river, and a river meant fish. Licking her lips, Rakshia morphed from a dying girl to a hungry predator. One need was taken care of, and now it was time to take care of another. Black eyes scanned the water, looking for the flutter of a fishes tail, or the shimmer of a scale.

Sitting as still as the stones around her Rakshia finally saw what she was looking for, and it was coming her way. Perfect. Turning her hands, so they were palm up, Rakshia could have wept with joy when the seemingly suicidal creature swam right into her waiting grasp. Clenching her fists around the slimy, wriggling animal, Rakshia realized just how hungry she was when she ripped the fish from the water and sank her teeth into its side, tearing off a piece of meat, and another and another until all that was in her hands was a string of tiny bones and a tail fin.

Tossing the rubbish to the side, and wiping fish slime from her lips, Rakshia positioned herself ready for more prey to come her way. That was until she heard splashing coming from nearby, at first she thought in might have been a giant water snake having sensed her and was about to defend its territory. Instead, she saw a person, at least thirty feet away and still in attack mode, Rakshia's brain went into overdrive taking in every detail at top speed. Male, tall, _very_ tall, shoulder length dark hair, meaning if Rakshia needed to she could pull it, from this distance Rakshia was unable to see if he had any distinct markings to tell her what Clan he belonged to, only that his body packed with muscle, that he didn't have a weapon, and he was naked. He must have been bathing, and from the commotion, Rakshia had made coming to the river and while she ate and drank he'd been watching her for at least fifteen minutes.

Getting to her feet, Rakshia's eyes flickered to where she dropped her spear when she tripped over those rocks, seeing now they weren't even rocks, but what she assumed were the man's shoes, along with a pile of clothes and a sword. Walking backward, keeping her eyes focused on the man, she would not make the mistake of turning her back on him; it was one of the first things her father had taught her, Rakshia, slipped her foot under her spear, kicking into the air and catching it with her left hand.

While she had back peddled the man had made no move to get out of the water, but now that Rakshia had her weapon, he seemed more wary of her, but she still stood between him and his sword. Still thought, the odds could go either way, Rakshia had just eaten for the first time in over a week and in that time had lost plenty of weight and muscle, her only advantage was that she had her weapon at the ready. But she didn't have the energy to fight and backed away slowly until she got to the tree line where she finally turned her back on the man and ran up the incline.

Behind her, she could hear the sloshing of water and prayed he was not giving chase. _Should have taken his weapon with you,_ her father's voice boomed at her. Making it to the top of the hill was a lot harder than going down, and Rakshia was out of breath. Panting she let herself rest of just an instant, if the man was going to chase her down she needed to start putting distance between them and find shelter for the night. She began to take go when she heard a war cry and the resounding clang of swords.

Peeking through the trees, Rakshia saw three men advancing on the man who'd been in the river. She still couldn't see any markings, but she knew from the attire of the other three that they were Trikru, and the thought of them squaring off with a man who was holding up a sword with one hand, and his trousers with the other made her blood burn, after all seeing your father murdered as a child makes quite on impression.

No longer blinded by animalistic need, Rakshia slipped through the trees, quiet and unseen. Scampering up a tree Rakshia takes a few breaths before lunging from her perch with an aerial spin her spear slashes across the chest of the man closest to her, deep and fatal. Landing on her feet, she held the spear outward keeping a decent amount of distance between herself and her opponents.

The remaining Trikru members shared a glance and a nod, and one advanced on her while the other began squaring off with the half naked man from the river, who was expertly spinning his sword, waiting for the first attack. With her attention where is shouldn't have been, Rakshia's opponent took action and tackled her to the ground the back of her head smacked against a large flat stone and dazed her for half a second, but her recovery time was something she was quite proud of, and she dodged the knife that he brought down near her face. The man was most likely aiming for her eye, but instead caught the corner of Rakshia's ear, making her hiss. Pushing against his chest with her spear Rakshia was starting to regret trading the blade she'd kept hidden in her sleeve for a pair of warm boots.

She was too weak to shove the man off of her, and he was beginning to choke her with her spear, pressing it hard aginst her throat, while she could take a hit or be cut open, but, she couldn't heal if she were dead, and her feet spasmed under her as she tried to find leverage. Her vision was getting dim around the edges, and she cursed herself for helping, she should have kept running, with any luck the four men would have all killed each other, and she'd be alive for another day. Still struggling to push off a man who weighed three times what she did, Rakshia found herself coming in and out of consciousness, no longer having the strength to keep fighting.

That was until the weight vanished from her body and she heard the thud of a body and tiny smooth pebbles bouncing off one another. Sucking in the air as greedily as she had the water, Rakshia sat up on her elbows and saw the man she'd been helping stalking toward the man from Trikru. Everything about him screamed dangerous as he moved with the predatory prowess of a jungle cat. Rakshia shuddered wondering what he might have done to her had they not been on the same side, unlike most of the women she been around when she'd gone into villages to trade, Rakshia was quite small, only being about five-foot-six-inches and with her recent weight loss around ninety pounds.

Vision returning, Rakshia made the observation that the sword clutched in the shirtless man's white knuckle grip had snapped in two, lifting her spear into a throwing position, Rakshia whistled to get the attention of the man she was trying to help. His eyes narrowed at her for a moment, thinking she had turned on him, but with a calm smile Raksha threw her spear at him and with reflexes like that of the apex predator this man was he dropped his broken sword, plucked the spear from the air and drove it into the other man's chest with enough force that in was driven out his back and into the ground.

The survivors stood panting, the shadows of carrion birds drifted across the water's edge and circled above. It was when one of those shadows crossed her face did she realize that she'd given up her weapon, leaving her utterly helpless. But making no move to remove the spear and turn her weapon against her, Rakshia relaxed and let out the breath she was holding. _"Yu gonplei ste odon,"_ Rakshia murmured, sparing each of the dead men a glance.

Now with the fight over the victors looked the other over again, the man had been stabbed just above his waistline, red blood oozed down his leg, mingling with that of the dead before flowing into the nearby water. Now it was back to an awkward stare-off, Rakshia had spared him and saved his life, so she was hopeful that he wouldn't attack her. Taking a deep breath before she lost her nerve and fled Rakshia approached the dead man and wrenched her spear from his body, tensing at the sound of squelching flesh.

Shallowing, Rakshia trained her eyes on the wound of the man she'd saved and who saved her. It wasn't too deep, but it still hadn't stopped bleeding, if he was unconscious she might have used her gift to heal the wound, but she knew better than to help others if she gave herself away her would most likely kill her without a second thought. The pair was within two feet of each other now, and Rakshia took another inventory of him. Taking in the finer details, like the ornate scars around his eyes, which made his high cheekbones look sharper, those scars also marked him as Ice Nation which put Rakshia back on guard. But, the scars drew her attention back to his face, his nose reminded her of an eagle, strong and proud, his lips were pressed into a hard line, as he waited for Rakshia's next move. Lifting her eyes back up to his, Rakshia found that they were like blue chips of ice, staring right back at her. Holding out her arm in a truce she was slightly surprised when he took it, his hand almost closing all the way around her thin arm. While Rakshia was trying to figure out if this man was a living statue, his arm felt like a piece of iron in her hand, strong, firm and unyielding.

Dropping his arm, Rakshia goes to water up where the blood from their victims isn't mixing in and fills up her canteen. "We should get moving!" Rakshia's head snaps to attention, hearing his gruff voice calling to her, "These are just scouts. When they don't report back, others will come looking for them, and we don't want to be here when they do."

Rakshia nodded and jogged over to his side, "That'll need a healer's attention," she whispered, nodding to the cut in his side.

"Later," was all he said going to his pile of clothes and dressing quickly in his furs, while he did so Rakshia's scanned the tree line for any sign of movement. Now that she knew where she was she was very aware of the fact there was more than just Trikru to worry about. There was Mountain Men, Reapers, acid fog to name off a few things, and Rakshia hoped not to run into any.

Together they followed the river, walking upstream, the sun was setting behind the trees when the suggestion to make a small camp was brought up. Summer was fading, but it was still warm enough to sleep without a proper shelter. "Go catch us something to eat; I'll get a fire started," The man ordered. Rakshia wrinkled her nose at his back but didn't protest as she went to the river and watched for fish, this time she was using her spear to hunt for her meal and got a few small ones by the time the fire was hot enough to cook the little morsels. Still on the edge of starving her bit into a fish as soon as it came from the fire, burning her lips and tongue. The man scoffed at her and did the same thing, but if he burned himself, he didn't seem phased by it.

When the meal was over, he pulled out the broken hilt of his sword and tossed it into the flames, leaving the handle out. Knowing what he was planning Rakshia ripped a piece of her shirt off and dipped it in the river and went back to his side, he lifted his shirt without a word, and Rakshia cleaned his wound while they waited for the blade to heat. "What are you called?"

" _Roan kom Azgeda._ Who are you?" Roan asked, his jaw clenching as Rakshia wipes away grit embedded in the laceration.

 _Should I give him my real name or an alias?_ "Call me Rakshia."

"Rakshia," Roan said, testing out her name, she likes the way it sounds rolling off his tongue. "What Clan do you belong to?"

 _I have no fucking clue,_ "Not important," she growled, shutting the topic down.

Roan narrowed his eyes at her, but thankfully he didn't press any further. The blade was beginning to turn red with the heat it was carrying, and Rakshia pulled it from the flames and let Roan take a moment to prepare himself for the searing of his flesh. But other than a grunt he made no sound and didn't move as Rakshia pressed both sides of the burning blade to his skin. Tending to the wound Rakshia tore off another bit of her shirt to be used as a bandage. Roan nodded his thanks, and Raksha nodded back, threads of trust and understanding building between them, that lead Rakshia to scoot in close to Roan as the predators of the night came out to hunt, they could be heard calling in the distance.

Rakshia wouldn't have been surprised if he had pushed her away but what he did was nearly enough to make her heart stop, he undid the buttons of his fur coat and draped his arm around Rakshia, pulling her in close and warming her with his fur and body heat. The last time Rakshia had felt this safe was when she was in an abandoned hut with her father, sitting in his lap wrapped in a fur blanket, while the wind howled outside, and he was teaching her what types plants were safe to eat.

It was also highly unusual that she was letting a man hold her this way after her partners had finished or she had, she left immediately before they asked more about who she was, or the dye in her hair began to fade revealing what she was. But something about tonight made her long for male company. Maybe it was that she hadn't had human contact in months other than a quick trade here and there, or perhaps it was adrenaline still surging through her veins from the fight hours prior. Either way, heat was beginning to pool in her belly, and she needed to release it.

Shifting in Roan's arms, Rakshia swings a leg over his hips and straddles him, and seats herself in his lap so that they are face to face, careful not to rub against the cauterized injury. Roan puts his hands down at his sides holding his weight, his legs stretching out in front of him, apparently letting Rakshia take the lead. Rakshia started at the top brushing his hair behind his ears, so could have a good look at his scars. Hesitantly, she touches the raised flesh where to begins near his eyebrow slowly trailing her fingers around the edge of the scar until it ended below his cheekbone.

Running her fingers through his prickly scruff, she thought about how Roan was so different from any man she had been with before, but then again he was a _man,_ compared to people she had shared a bed with before. Strong, powerful, and intimidating in the most exciting and attractive way. "Let me see your face," He ordered in his deep, gruff voice.

"You can see my face just fine," Rakshia mumbled, meeting his gaze. He didn't look amused, his eyes narrowing at her, his gaze clearly saying, "Do it, or I'll do it for you." Had Rakshia been a tad bit bolder she might have liked to see that. With a sigh, Rakshia removes her hood and shakes out her reddened hair, thankful that it was night and the fire was dimming; hopefully, he wouldn't overthink the dye. Roan lifted a hand a grazed her chin with his rough fingertips, sliding it upward into Rakshia's unkempt rats nest she was currently calling hair. It'd been weeks since the last time she'd bathed, and her hair was beginning to turn into dreadlocks. But that wasn't what had his attention at the moment.

But that wasn't what had his attention at the moment. He had pushed her hair back and was examining her ear, to be more precise the one that had been sliced open in today's confrontation. Roan was less than gentle as he scraped off a few flecks of dried blood and they both looked at the dark flakes on his fingers, far darker than they should have been, had it been ordinary blood.

Rakshia, however, was quick off the draw, "Must be dirt," She lied smoothly and lifted her hand to scrape off the rest of the dried blood before she showed Roan, knowing the injury had long since healed itself. "See? I'm all right."

Roan ran his fingers over the crest of Rakshia's ear, Rakshia assumed he was looking for some mark to disprove her claim her she'd been bleeding and gave her predatory look and his lips tilted up the tiniest bit, "So you are," and then his lips were on her's hard and dominating. Rakshia gasps against his lips, never having been kissed with such aggression, because of her small stature people liked to treat her as though she'd shatter if they handled her too roughly. Roan, however, had a fistful of her hair to keep her right where he wanted, while the other arm was wound tightly around her waist, and even if she wanted, there was no escape for her.

It took a few moments for Rakshia to get accustomed to the ferocity Roan used, but when she did, her hands tangled in his wavy hair, and her mouth moved with his in a flurry of tongues and teeth. The fist in Rakshia's hair began pulling her back, and she whined when their lips separated, the loss of contact was almost painful, she wanted him, needed his hands on her body. Staring into Roan darkened lust filled eyes, Rakshia panted, her chest heaved, but Roan seemed content to let her suffer, his lips quirking upward to resemble a smile before he leaned in again and pressed his hot mouth against her neck just above Rakshia's collarbone.

Rakshia couldn't help the need filled groan the clawed its way out of her throat, she thought she might have felt Roan smirk against her neck, but that could just have been his stubble tickling her, sending the most delightful shivers throughout her body. That was until his teeth came out biting the soft, sensitive flesh behind Rakshia's ear, she let out a sharp gasp as the shock of the bite sent jolts of electricity straight to her core, making her hips grind down against his, needing friction and finding none. She hissed then, needing more, more of his touch, she _needed_ Roan to touch her. Forcing herself to release Roan, Rakshia fought her to take her jacket off, but Roan caught each of her wrists in both his hand and in one swift move had her pinned to the ground, positioning himself between her legs, and leaning over the top of her with blazing eyes.

"Allow me," Roan growled at her, his voice thick with want. Rakshia lay as still under his body as she was able, with only their pants separating them from fucking on the river bank, she still quivered under him. Letting her hands go, Roan, has her sit up just enough so he can slide her her jacket from she shoulders. He does this so, _so_ slow, taking his time, allowing his calloused finger to brush against her overheating flesh, igniting more flames along the way, the cool summer air doing nothing to quell the fire threatening to consume her. His fingers trace over the skin on her arms, she can feel the heat of his hands through the thin material of her shirt near her ribs and waist, and Rakshia shudders when his hands brush against her belly, where she had previously torn her shirt to take care of him.

With the jacket gone Roan slides his hands under her shirt and moves his hands upward, grazing the sides of her breasts, and finally, he tosses the material to the side. Quickly, Roan arranges their jackets to provide a barrier between Rakshia and the stones below and lays Rakshia back down. Reaching for him, Rakshia is pleased when Roan rests his body against hers, leaning on his forearms to keep from putting too much of his weight on her. Wrapping a hand around the back of his head, Raskshia pulls Roan's mouth back to hers, but this time there is none of that dominating force. Just slow, long, languid kisses, but Roan was still taking charge taking Rakshia's hands and pinning them above her head with one hand.

Rakshia whimpers into the kiss, though gentle Roan bites and tugs on her bottom lip, before dipping his tongue into her mouth. Moving her tongue against his, and inhaling his scent deeply Rakshia shifts her hands and Roan gives them a squeeze in warning. Humming against Roan's mouth Rakshia forms a new plan of action and swings her legs around his waist pressing her hot, wet, core against his hard length, hoping he gets the message. With a groan, Roan releases her lips and leaving her breathless, Roan turns his attention to her neck, running his tongue up her jugular until her reaches her ear and growls, "Want this?"

She moans loudly, Roan pressing down against her, "Fuck yes," Rakshia hisses back, raising her hips up to meet his.

Chuckling darkly Roan rolls his hips against Rakshia's, finally letting go of her hands Roan grips Rakshia's waist and holds her flush against him, while she tears his shirt off and flings it somewhere behind her. Her nipples are like little pebbles as they rub against Roan's muscular chest, he makes a low sound deep in his chest and resting most of his weight on Rakshia, Roan slides a hand between them and slides it into her pants.

Rakshia moans softly, her eyes rolling back in her skull, her back arching to a painful angle. Roan rubs a finger gently over Rakshia's lower lips, coating it with her juices when he's certain she's ready he slides his index finger deep inside of her, giving her want she wants, but at the same time making her desire more. Lowering his head Roan takes a nipple in his mouth and moves his tongue in smooth circular motions, his finger moving leisurely in and out of Rakshia's slit, enticing her to moan when he presses his finger against her inner walls while they clench around the intruding digit.

There were only three words that Rakshia's mind could focus on, "Roan, need, more," she pleaded, hopeful that he knew what she was trying to convey to him. Roan moved away from Rakshia's nipple, run his tongue up her breastbone, and turned his attention to the other. "Roan," Rakshia whined, bucking her hips against his hand.

Using his teeth to give her nipple a light tug, making her hiss in a breath sharply, Roan smirks down at Rakshia, and her mouth drops open with a groan as his middle finger joins his index and he presses against the roof of her cunt, "That what you need?" Roan breaths against her ear, nipping the lobe. Rakshia nods unable to find her voice, her arms wrap around Roan's shoulders tightly, her nails biting into the flesh where she can feel old scars. Panting when Roan begins to fuck her with his fingers, no longer gently as he had been before, the control and dominance are back, and Rakshia loves every second that he stares into her eyes, his ice blue eyes claiming every once of her being.

Rakshia can feel it, she is getting close to her orgasm, but at the same time she is having difficulties getting where she needs to be, unhooking one of her arms from around Roan's broad shoulder, she meant to slip her hand between herself and Roan, but he thwarted her attempt, pulling his fingers from her cunt, taking her hand and pinning it near the side of her head. "So impatient," Roan scolded, his lips quirking up to form a grin.

"I need you, Roan," Raksha pleaded wiggling her hips against his.

"Far be it from me to deny your needs," Roan teases. Once more dipping his fingers deep into Rakshia's heat, this time, however, he uses his thumb to press against her clit, rubbing it back and forth quickly while his skilled fingers piston roughly, and Rakshia barely has time to process what is happening before she is in the clutches of her orgasm, her nails raking across Roan's back, head whipping back and forth, as her back arches, toes curling in the sand, and loud moans rip out of her throat only to be quieted by Roan, as his mouth devours her cries. Sitting back on his heels, and letting Rakshia catch her breath, Roan makes quick work of her pants and underwear, tossing them in the same direction his shirt had gone.

Lowering his head, Roan proceeds to kiss Rakshia's stomach, causing her to jump and squirm to the sensations pouring over her overly sensitive flesh. Kissing downward Roan, nibbles her hip bone, taking each thigh in one of his hand Roan spread Rakshia and give her a single long, unhurried lick along her dripping pussy, making her legs spasm in his hands. Comfortably holding her down, Roan crawls up her body and kissing her forcefully, Rakshia can taste herself on his lips and tongue, smell her musky scent where her juices got caught up in Roan's beard. Her hand raking through his hair, Raskshia can hear the clinks of metal as Roan losses his belt with one hand and unzips his pants, her can still feel the material against her naked legs but hardly cares that her only removed them as much as he needed to, to get his hard member from his pants.

Moaning into his mouth Rakshia angles her hips so that they are ready to meet with his. Roan grips one of her legs and pulls her farther under him, before hitching her leg around his waist. Sliding his cock along her entrance Roan is sure he is properly lubricated before he allows himself to push into her.

"Son of a fucking whore!" Rakshia shouts, the haze of her orgasm fading as she writhes under Roan her hands gripping his forearms, she's never been with a man as big as Roan and taking him is slightly uncomfortable, but manageable. He observes her face and gauges her reactions, setting a slow pace that at first makes Rakshia wince but soon as her moaning. The discomfort is fading and has her moaning and lifting her hips to meet his thrust for thrust. Roan takes this as a sign that he can go deeper and faster, and with her body stretching around him, and adjusting to his girth, Rakshia had no more issues allowing him the press into her. Grinding down against her Roan uses his pelvis to stroke Rakshia's clit, making her arch against him, to get more of the delightful friction.

It wasn't much longer before Roan could no longer hold himself back, while it'd have been easy for him to keep up the firm, although slow pace, he wanted to know how much Rakshia could take. Gripping her hips in his large hands with bruising force, and angling her hips for maximum access Roan begins snapping forward, with wanton abandon.

At first, Rakshia can't help but cry out in ecstasy, making Roan pause. "Did I say you could stop?" Rakshia rasped, her voice thick with need. With a devilishly satisfied smirk, Roan slammed his cock into Rakshia, making her nails sink into his back, and had her sucking in sharp breaths that were expelled in gasps marking each powerful thrust Roan delivered. Rakshia was beginning to feel the muscles in her belly start to tighten again, she wanted to signal Roan somehow but her brain was mush, and she couldn't form a coherent thought let alone get real words out. Maybe he felt her inner walls start to spasm, or he learned from her first orgasm what expression he made when she was about to climax, or perhaps Roan was getting close too and wanted to get Rakshia off one more time. Whatever the reason, Roan forced a hand between their bodies and began to roughly manipulate Rakshia's clit, shoving her into the waiting arms of her second orgasm.

Continuing to pound down into the twitching girl under him, Roan began to lose whatever remnants of self-control he had, the needs of his body, taking over, his thrusts began to lose all rhythm. If it hadn't been for the rushing water they were next to, Roan was quite certain that every village within fifteen miles would have been able to hear his grunts and groans harmonizing with Rakshia's keening moans, along with the slapping flesh. Before the thought to pull out as not to get Rakshia pregnant, even crossed his mind, Roan was already shooting his load deep inside her, with a long drawn out growl full pleasure. With a few more slow, shallow thrusts Roan let out a deep sigh and drew out his member.

Rakshia had dropped her arms and was breathing heavily, a content smile curling her full, pink lips upward. Roan unhooked her leg from around his waist and rolled onto his side next to her. Her black eyes were closed, but she could feel him watching her, after those two earth shaking orgasms it took a monumental amount of effort to crack her lids open to peer at him through her had a self-satisfied look about him, that made Rakshia's smile grow

Roan had a self-satisfied look about him that made Rakshia's smile grow, "Good?" He asked after they laid there staring at each other for a second or two.

Her senses coming back Rakshia shrugged her shoulders and playfully scoffed, "Well, it wasn't the worst sex I've ever had," but it was most definitely the best, the term fucking now had a whole new definition, before it had just been rough sex, that lead to a possible climax, now it meant rough sex resulting in orgasms so powerful that she'd seen exploring stars behind her eyelids and the potential inability to stand up on her own. But, Roan didn't need to know that.

Roan arched a brow at her and pinched the nipple closest to him, making Rakshia yelp in surprise and rub the sensitive nub with one hand, while yawning into the other. Roan shifts their jackets so that she was covered by one and slipped an arm under her, moving her so that her head was resting on his chest. "Sleep, I'll take first watch."

Rakshia didn't need to be told twice, her eyes shut almost immediately and with the sounds of the river, the soft crackling of the dying fire and Roan's heartbeat filling her ears, Rakshia was asleep within minutes, her pussy still tingling after being used so thoroughly.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So sorry this took so long to update, I wasn't supposed to have uploaded the first chapter until this one was done, and since this was my first time writing a sex scene I was very self-conscious of how it sounded, while also reading other lemons to get a good idea of how a scene should go. If anyone has any tips for me, please comment. Also, what does everyone think about Rakshia? Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I don't take as long to update next time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Rakshia awoke with a start, something was nibbling on the back of her neck, and while the overall sensation was far from unpleasant, it still took her a moment to remember she'd fallen asleep on the side of a river with someone holding her. Letting out a soft moan and angling her neck so Roan's soft lips and prickly stubble could cover more ground. Her eyes cracked open unwillingly and peeked at him over her shoulder, "My turn to watch?"

Roan nodded, his eyes alert, yet tired, "Wake me when the sun hits the top of the trees."

Rakshia turned her head to where the sun was just starting to lighten the sky, "Fine, but I'm going to jump in the river and clean myself," Rakshia warned. Her head was already planning how to spend best the time she had to herself while Roan slept, she needed to wash her hair and get all the tangles out, scrub her body down, and then find red insects to color her hair with. She was hopeful that she could accomplish this, and if she still had the time, she'd catch something to eat.

"Just be aware of your surroundings," Roan said. Rakshia stood up then and started to collect her clothes, reaching for her shirt that was near Roan, he caught her by surprise when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his lap.

 _Shit, he knows,_ Rakshia thought, her heart hammering against her ribs, as she waits for Roan's hands to choke the life from her. Instead, she feels the rough pads of his fingers ghosting over her waist line. Peeking down, Rakshia sees that he left bruises from where he had held her the night before.

"Sorry, about that," Roan grumbled, trailing his fingers over the finger-shaped markings.

"I didn't even notice," But now that she had even this small of an imperfection on her skin would be gone in minutes.

"At least everyone will know that you belong to someone else," Roan said, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

Rakshia rolled her eyes at him and shoved him away, "Rest, I'll be just up the river."

Roan leaned back against their jackets, crossing his arms behind his head for support, before long his face smoothed out and the light sound of him snoring could be heard. Grinning to herself Rakshia scampered off down the river, where the water is moving at a slower pace. Setting her clothes down she wades out into the slow moving water, and having not yet been warmed by the sun, Rakshia instantly broke out in goosebumps, and her teeth began to chatter. Taking a deep breath, Rakshia dunks herself beneath the surface and runs her hands through her hair as best as she can. Coming up for air, Rakshia twirls a lock of hair around her finger, it looks almost silver in this light. It's a shame she had to hide it, Rakshia had always loved her natural hair color.

Going under the water a few more times, Rakshia eventually had all the tangles out and went about using the gritty sand to scrub her skin until she felt clean. The process of finding red bugs and making a paste was relatively easy, and soon Rakshia's hair was back to being red. The sun was halfway past the tree line, the sky turning pink with the light of a new day, Rakshia decided to let Roan sleep a while longer and went out to rummage up a meal.

Roan dozed in, and out of consciousness, this was how he always slept when he was out in the open. Take quick naps, check his surroundings and then doze off again. Even if Rakshia had stayed at his side, he'd have slept just the same. Once he woke and the spear was gone, nothing else from camp was missing, so he assumed Rakshia took it and nodded off again.

Until a splash of water hit him in the face. Sitting upright quickly, Roan saw shiny black, amused eyes staring at him. "Put some wood on the fire," Roan stared blankly at Rakshia for a moment, feeling odd about taking orders from such a small woman. He was a prince, banished or not it was him that gave instruction.

Be that as it may, he didn't refuse and started collecting dry grass and small dry twigs for kindling. The fire had gone out but some of the coals with still red. Rakshia was by the river, sitting on a large boulder and skinning a small rabbit. Getting the fire going enough that they could cook the meat and not draw attention to their location, as an easy task, and with that done all he had to do now was wait for Rakshia to finish cleaning the rabbit. Sitting by the fire, Roan unwrapped his side, to check how his wound was healing. Only it wasn't there. Roan tried to discredit his eyes, running his hand over the place the wound should have been, where Rakshia had burning it closed, but all he found was smooth unscathed skin. It was impossible that he healed overnight. Unless Rakshia was more than what she appeared to be.

Scowling, Roan picked up the spear Rakshia had left by the fire while she went to get the rabbit ready to eat, and began stalking toward the guilty party. She was kneeling at the edge of the water cleaning the blood from her hands. Something about stabbing the woman in the back seemed weak, so Roan settled for pressing the tip between her shoulders blades and watched as her entire body tensed. "Tell me what you are," Roan commanded, his voice daring Rakshia to lie to him.

Rakshia turned her head slowly until her eyes met his, Roan had been expecting her to be frightened. But her face was calm and unwavering, if not a little annoyed. "If you have to ask, then you already know."

With a move that was so quick, it was over in the blink of an eye, Rakshia had turned wrapped her arm around the spear, and ripped it from Roan's loose grasp. Slamming the dull handle into his jaw, Rakshia took the chance to bolt while Roan was still trying to process what the hell just happened. It did not take Roan long to recover from the blow, and he was charging down the bank after Rakshia. She was far quicker than Roan, and he knew that unless he did something _now,_ he'd never catch her.

Bending to picking up a stick Roan hurled it. It was a dirty trick but it worked exactly the way that Roan intended, it got caught up in her legs, sending the girl tumbling to the ground, her spear flying away from her. Roan is on her in minutes, grappling for control, but what Rakshia lacks in raw strength she makes up for with speed, agility, and well-timed hits. But, eventually Roan finds his hands at her throat, on the outside he is sure she sees a calm warrior, but on the inside, Roan is warring with himself. He could bring her to the Commander and have her executed. He could take her to Azgeda damning her to the same fate, but perhaps his mother would lift his banishment. But the little voice in his head urged him to spare her life. He pushed it to the far recesses of his mind her squeezed his hands around her pale throat. Rakshia's hands clawed at his, she went for his eyes too but found no purchase. Rakshia's struggles were getting weaker, and Roan could easily imagine himself snapping her neck and being done with her.

But just as Roan made a move to end Rakshia's life, a loud horn sounded in the distance. Roan knew what the tone meant; acid fog. He had to find shelter immediately. He wanted to leave Rakshia to the fog, but the little voice was back telling him he'd regret that choice. Growling Roan grabbed Rakshia by the arm and yanked her to her feet, and he grabbed her weapon as he passed by it. Jogging quickly, Roan knew of a small cave behind a thick wall of vines; he was certain it was enough to keep the fog out. Pulling the dawdling girl along through the forest was easy enough, and when he saw the vine wall, he shoved her through the tangled mess, just as he started to see the sick looking yellow fog making its way through the forest.

Roan waiting to see if he had doomed them to perish in the cave but none of the fog slipped through, turning Roan looked at Rakshia, she was standing with her back pressed against the opposite wall, her arms were resting at her side, and everything about her reminded him of a caged animal. With a clearer head, the shock wearing off, Roan stuck the head of the spear in the ground and took two steps away from it, before leaning against a wall.

"How'd you find out?" Rakshia asked.

Roan only lifted his shirt, "If you knew I'd find out, why'd you do it?"

"Sometimes it happens without my knowing," Rakshia grumbled, sliding a hand through her hair.

The two sat in deep silence for quite some time, looking anywhere but the other person. Rakshia was waiting for Roan to attack again, while Roan was going over the pros and cons of Rakshia's death.

Letting out a long breath Rakshia broke the silence, "Do you _want_ to kill me?"

Roan squinted his eyes at her and tilted his head. Did he want to kill her? No. But on the opposing side of the argument came an instinct that was beaten into him, the Waisenha was a danger to all the other Clans. How could they defeat an enemy that could heal from any wound that wasn't instantly a fatal blow? Rakshia could very well be the last of her kind, and Roan would be a legend if he erased the last of the Waisenha line from the planet.

"If it makes a difference I did save your life," Rakshia added when Roan didn't answer.

"As I recall I saved you."

"I healed you," Rakshia countered.

"I could have healed just fine on my own," Roan responded.

Rakshia huffed contemplated what would happen next Roan was most likely going to kill her, but the fact that he hadn't yet and wasn't attempting to, brought forth another question, "Why didn't you just leave me in the fog?"

Roan let out a long breath, in the distance, the shrieks of agony of someone who hadn't found cover in time could be heard, "I don't know."

"What happens now?" Rakshia whispered.

"I don't know," Roan answered quietly.

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours, but it the cave there was no way to tell, and no way to tell if the fog had passed yet either. Rakshia stands, and the spear is in Roan's hand aimed directly at her, mustering all the courage she can she decides that if Roan wanted to kill it would have happened already, raising her hands calmly Rakshia takes a few steps forward. "I'm just going to check if the fog has cleared."

Roan lets her pass but watches her every move. He does know the full extent of her ability to recover and wonders if she can survive the fog if so, she'll be lost to him. The vines are pushed aside, and a trickle of yellow sunshine illuminates the cavern. Roan gets to his feet and goes to Rakshia's side. Each of them is tense, Roan waiting for Rakshia to flee, and Rakshia anticipating Roan's attack.

Finally making up his mind, Roan holds out his arm, "I won't kill you."

Rakshia takes it calmly, "Why?"

"I have my reasons," Roan states, the simplest of all being, he doesn't want to kill Rakshia.

"Whatever," Rakshia says, trusting Roan less and less. On the way back to the river Roan stayed one step behind her and refused to part with her spear. Animals were beginning to come from their dens, and their timid steps were something Rakshia could focus of, rather than the skin on the back of her neck crawling under Roan's intense stare. At the river Rakshia's crinkled her nose seeing the rabbit she worked so hard to catch was being picked clean by large black crows, the meat would be tainted from the acid regardless, but she was still miffed that her work had gone to waste. She grabbed her jacket from its place on the ground at least one good thing from today was that no one had strolled by and stolen her stuff. Her hand stung from the residual mist still clinging to the cloth and she dunked it in the river to wash it, next to her Roan was doing the same thing, Raskshia smirked seeing blisters forming on his hands.

"Is your hair actually white?"

Rakshia started at the question and tilted her head at Roan. "It is."

"I'd like to see it someday," Roan admitted.

"Maybe you will," Rakshia said, pulling her coat from the water and tossing over a rock warmed by the sun, the dark fabric of her coat should dry quickly. "Now if you'll give me my spear back I'd like to be on my way."

"Where do you think you are going?" Roan asked, drawing the weapon closer to himself.

"I don't like the cold, and summer is almost over, I was going to make my way south to a warmer climate. Why don't you go back to Azgeda?" Rakshia snapped. Making a grab for her spear, Roan dodged quickly.

"I can't go back," Roan growled.

"Oh? Why is that?" Rakshia launched forward, her only focus getting her spear back and getting as far away from Roan as possible.

Roan grabbed her and pulled her tight against his body, pinning her arms to her sides with just one of his strong arms. "I was banished by the Ice Queen."

Rakshia stopped struggling for just a moment, "So, you're an outcast just like me then?"

Shrugging Roan decided he may be somewhat like her, hunted, a wanderer with nowhere to go, no Clan he could rely on for support and protection. "We'll be safer if we stay together."

"Until you try to strangle me again," There was a hint of a tease in her voice, but she still wasn't sure if she could fully trust Roan again.

"On my honor, I swear not to make any attempts of your life unless you make the first move of aggression," Rakshia couldn't keep her grin at bay when she heard the loophole Roan made at the end of his statement but knew exactly why he did.

"Fair enough," Rakshia acquiesced, squirming a bit until Roan released his hold on her. "But, you are catching our next meal."

Roan's eyes softened slightly and his lips quirked upward, holding his arm out he waited for Rakshia to take it. Feeling underlying tension loosen she clasps his arm in a firm grip. Her belly chose that moment to grumble, and Roan chuckled, "I'll go catch something."

Rakshia watched as Roan ran off into the trees, and plunked herself down in the dirt with a heavy sigh, unsure of what she was doing. She never traveled with someone before, nevermind someone who'd recently tried to murder her, but something about Roan made it impossible to deny his request to stay together. Especially knowing that he had no one either. But she would see how this would go; Roan could prove to be a valuable ally to her still.


End file.
